A.D. Police: New Genom City
by Omoikane
Summary: In the year 2045, the second great earthquake occurs in New York City. Both A.D. Polce and Genom go to assist, and Fletcher makes a return. What's going on here? Wasn't Fletcher dead? New Genom is about to explode as history repeats itself. Watch as
1. The Terror Returns

Prologue

  
  


In the year 2040, a major earthquake destroyed most of Tokyo. A new company known as Genom, began to rebuild Tokyo using VOMERs. Tokyo then became known as Genom City. There was a major tower reaching into the sky with many off-branches and smaller buildings surrounding the Genom building.

Genom quickly became a corrupt company as the began to build Bio-Vomers. A Bio-Vomer is an average Vomer, except it's appearance is that of a human. Their first test subject was Mason Mason, who had his entire body changed to a Vomer's systems. Being Genom's first Bio-Vomer, Mason Mason went insane and soon split into two personalities: Mason Mason and Leon Fletcher.

Fletcher soon became a major black-market Vomer dealer. He sold major corporations and terrorist groups high-tech Vomers, which quickly went on a rampage. These rampaging Vomers became known as "Boomers." The AD Police were quickly formed to prevent boomer outbreaks. Several months after AD Police's creation, Leon Fletcher was finally killed by Hans Klief.

In the year 2045 the second largest earthquake ever destroyed all of New York City. Once again, Genom stepped in to repair the city. The city was renamed New Genom City, also known as New Genom. The AD Police was quickly introduced to New Genom with the assistance of Kenchi Susaki, who used to be an AD Policeman in Genom City.

Kenchi is perhaps the only person who still remembers who Mason Mason and Leon Fletcher are to this day. He has been known to make reckless actions while on duty and off, however, he was perhaps the best selection for AD Police Chief of New Genom since he is always one step ahead of everyone.

  
  


Kenchi Sasaki, the current A.D. Police Chief in New Genom City, glanced over the monitors watching for the terrorist ringleader. No one knew his true name, but Kenchi swore that he'd figure out who was behind the new terrorist attacks. People were buying tickets and going to their airplanes, if Kenchi were to find the terrorist leader it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Kenchi watched for anything even remotely suspicious, knowing how Leon Fletcher was in Genom.

"Hey," Sasaki said watching one of the monitors carefully. "That guy looks like Leon Fletcher? Pull it up on the main monitor."

"Strange," one of the security guards said. "What is in his hand?"

"Zoom in on his hand," Sasaki stated watching the mysterious man that looked like Leon Fletcher begin to walk away. When the camera zoomed in, there was a tab in his hand. "That's him! FLETCHER!"

"What?" the security guard replied. "Who's Fletcher?"

"A.D. Police the deal is going down," Sasaki stated into the radio. "Move out, bring in Fletcher alive for questioning. He's wearing a blue tux, do not let him escape."

"What are you going to do?" the security guard asked. "Your not going out on your own are you?"

Kenchi Sasaki rushed out of the security room. "A Voomer? Cloned? Is that possible?" Kenchi thought running outside to the parking lot. It was unknown what was truly happening, but he'd better find out soon to avoid another tragedy like what occured in Genom five years prior.

Meanwhile, Rent Gloval and Raiden Kent rushed down the halls towards Fletcher. Rent and Raiden rushed through the metal detectors and pushed security guards and civilians out of their way. Rent and Raiden were doing everything they could to catch up to Fletcher.

Outside the airport, Kenchi was riding his motorcycle searching for a route onto the second floor. He found an arch which was perfect to do so. He leaned to the right to turn towards the arch, then began to accelerate towards the arch. The angle became sharper and sharper until finally he reached the top. A loud crash was caused by Kenchi as his motorcycle broke through the window.

Rent and Raiden stopped and turned around to watch what the loud noise was. They jumped to the side when they saw Kenchi blazing towards them. Kenchi drew out his gun and loaded it.

"A.D. Police freeze!" Kenchi shouted aiming at Fletcher's back. A loud bank roared through the airport as Kenchi fired the gun towards Fletcher, but he missed.

"Kenchi!" Commissioner Rick Hunter shouted through the halls as Kenchi fired at Fletcher. "I want him alive!"

Kenchi slid the motorcycle out from underneath himself and rolled across the room aiming at Fletcher again. Another bang flared through the room, once again missing Fletcher. Fletcher spun around and threw his briefcase at Kenchi, slamming him in the face. Kenchi fell back on his back, and was suddenly surrounded by Rent and Raiden. Rent and Raiden both fired their mags to their final round, but missed Fletcher entirely.

"Where is that plane headed?" Sasaki asked as he through the briefcase of his face. "I'm going to stop him."

"Kenchi," Commissioner Hunter stated walking up to him in a white uniform looking towards the airplane entrance. "Sequence N Outbreak in the downtown district. Police forces could use some assistance. Perhaps you should forget fletcher for a few."

"What?" Kenchi asked looking up at Rick Hunter's chin, still lying on the ground. "No way, could this have happened at any worse time?"

"Looks like A.D. Police is on active duty again," Rent commented. "Oh well, we'll catch Fletcher another time."

"One more thing Sasaki," Hunter stated before walking away. "Don't mess up like that again, or you'll be speaking to me."

"Arg," Kenchi said pulling out his radio then pressing a button to the side. "A.D. Police, Sequence in the downtown district... Police forces are requesting back up. Please assist them."

Kenchi walked towards the elevator with his motorcycle, and Rent and Raiden followed closing behind him. The elevator dinged when it came to their floor. The three entered the elevator, and Kenchi pressed the Roof button. The elevator slowly ascended towards the roof, where an A.D. Police helicopter was already waiting for them. Rent, Raiden, and Kenchi quickly entered the back of the helicopter, where Minasoko Naiomi was already waiting to take off.

Kenchi brought his motorcycle towards the back of helicopter.

Naiomi began to lift the helicopter off towards downtown to deal with the sequence N outbreak. The New Genom building could be seen in the distance, and it appeared the sequence N outbreak was only about a mile away. If the boomer wasn't dealt with quickly it could affect the New Genom building.

Naiomi dropped the helicopter into sniping range of the boomer, and Rent began searching for the boomer's core. However, Rent couldn't find it and would need a distraction. Kenchi grabbed a jet pack from the back of the helicopter and jumped out of the helicopter with a rocket launcher.

The jet pack roared as Kenchi hovered twenty feet below the helicopter. Kenchi launched all the rockets he had toward the boomer. The boomer defended, however while defending it revealed it's core to Rent. Rent aimed towards the core, then launched a bullet at the boomer's core. The core and boomer both exploded, but the nano stampede continued. 

One of the muscular attachments from the monstrous boomer swung towards Kenchi, but he quickly dodged the headed closer to the boomer. Kenchi pulled down his heat seeking visor and began to search for a second core.

"Hey Rent," Kenchi said through the comm-link. "We've got a problem. Turns out that this boomer has two cores. I think it fused with another."

"No way," Rent replied trying to find the second core with his scope. "Try to destroy it, I can't get a clear shot. In fact, I don't even see it."

Kenchi flew in closer towards the core, avoiding all muscular attachments that the boomer was attacking with. The muscular attachments doubled back and struck Kenchi in the back then began to choke him. Kenchi continued his search for the second core, but it was no where to be seen.

Raiden jumped out of the helicopter onto the boomer and began to run down it's muscular attachments searching for the second core. Raiden drew a knife and violently cut every attachment that came his way. Raiden finally caught a glimpse of the second core, then drew a pistol. He slid sideways still trying to avoid the attachments, then launched a bullet towards the second core. Raiden jumped into a nearby building through a window. The muscular attachments released Kenchi, and he quickly launched his jet pack to fly up away from the boomer. The boomer began to explode as A.D. Police made it to a safe distance.

  
  


After the incident, Kenchi returned to the A.D. Police station and entered the restroom to washup after the sequence N outbreak.

"That was no coincidence today," Kenchi said looking into the mirror. "Fletcher new I was onto him... it had to of been a distraction."


	2. Blast From the Past

Kenchi entered his office, and walked towards his desk. His office was fairly small. It had a lamp in the corner and a wall unit full of books right next to it. There was a desk in the middle, and a smaller lamp on his desk. 

Kenchi walked to the chair at his desk, and slid it out. He sat in the desk and looked forward. For a split second he could've swore he saw someone he'd known in the past. He quickly arose to his feet and jumped over his desk. He ran out into the hall, but accidently crashed into another officer who was wheeling some confiscated Voomers to the investigation room.

"Ugh," Kenchi said falling to the ground in pain. Kenchi held his arm and slowly climbed to his feet. "Wait. You with the blue jacket on." He stated trying to stop the man from walking away. "Who are you?"

"Hans Kleif," the blond man said. He turned around smiling. He wore a blue jacket with brown pants. Underneath his jacket was a green t-shirt. "Why do you ask?"

"Hans Kleif?" Kenchi looked at Hans suspiciously. This was the second time that someone from his past returned. First it was Fletcher, and now Hans Kleif? Both were dead in the end, however both are perfectly alive and well now. "No way... What's your past job?"

"What?" Hans replied curiously. Hans didn't seem to know Kenchi's past, which played an important role on his questions. "I was a german state patrol officer, I just got transfered to here."

"You know what?" Kenchi said smiling. He knew something was wrong, and he would get down to the bottom of it. "You'll be my partner from now on."

"I know you," Hans said realizing Kenchi's rank in the department. "Your Kenchi Sasaki, the AD Police chief."

"Correct," Kenchi replied smiling about Hans's remark. "I'll see you on duty sometime soon, I hope."

Kenchi walked off down the hall. When he reached the elevator, he pressed the down button. Bing! The elevator reached his floor. He entered the elevator and pressed for the first floor. 

When he got to the first floor he walked outside, then jumped onto his motorcycle. Vrooom! He revved up his motorcycle and drove off into the distance.

  
  


Kenchi looked behind him suspiciously, swearing he was being watched. He opened the door to the Genom Burger and walked in. He removed his sunglasses and slipped them into a pocket on his shirt then walked to the counter.

"Hello welcome to Genom Burger," the Voomer said in a dull tone. "Please state your or...or...or...der."

"I'd like a coca soda and umm..." Kenchi said glancing up at the menu. "A cheeseburger."

"That wiwwwwill be $12.50 please," the Voomer attempted to say properly.

Kenchi rolled his eyes then held out a twenty dollar bill.

"ATM or Credit only please," the Voomer stated glancing at the bill.

Kenchi rolled his eyes again then pulled out his wallet. He flipped through several cards then drew his ATM card. He slid the ATM card on the table and the robot reached down to pick it up.

"Thank you co...co...come again," the Voomer said slipping the ATM card into it's card slot then handing it back.

Kenchi walked to the receive booth where his lunch and drink canister came out. He looked at the canister strangely then picked up his lunch. He took the lunch back to the voomer.

"I asked for 'Coca Soda' not 'Rype Hyper'," Kenchi said showing the drink canister to the voomer. "Could you replace it?"

"No returns sir," the Voomer stated.

"But you gave me the wrong order," Kenchi replied grudgingly.

"No returns sir," the Voomer stated dully.

Kenchi slapped himself in the face, then grabbed his lunch. He walked over to a table with his lunch then slammed it down causing everyone in Genom Burger to look at him. He started trying to open the canister every way possible, except had some major problems. The canister just wouldn't open. He reached back into his shirt and pulled out his gun. He pointed the gun straight at the lid of the canister.

One of the people in the restaurant gasped.

A loud crash filled the room as Kenchi shot the can causing the soda to spray into his face. Kenchi stood still several seconds then sighed. He began to wipe the soda off his face, but then heard sirens in the distance.

The sirens became closer and closer, until the pulled up to a building adjacent from the Genom Burger. Kenchi slipped the door open just enough to over hear what was going on. It was a hostage situation, however he couldn't hear the particulars.

Kenchi opened his cheeseburger and took a bite out of it while listening to the situation. He stopped listening and then began to concentrate on his cheeseburger. He finally stopped and spit it onto the floor.

Kenchi began to gag and choke. "Ugh... I asked for a cheeseburger, not a fish patty!" Kenchi opened the garbage can behind him and threw the fish patty into it. He walked outside and turned to one of the officers. "What's going on?"

"Some guy in there is shouting about the chief of AD Police," one of the officers replied. "Even if we could find the chief of AD Police, who says he'd cooperate?"

"Who is he and what does he want?" Kenchi asked considering to help out some.

"Someone from the Packers Syndicate," another officer replied. "He's trying to recover a few voomers the AD Police obtained in a building search two days ago."

"I remember that situation pretty well." Kenchi stated recalling the incident. "Incidently I bumped into the evidence about a half hour ago."

"What?" an officer said, not having a clue what Kenchi was talking about... or who a really was.

"Pipe down up there!" Kenchi finally shouted getting pissed off at the guy shouting from the window. "I'm the AD Police chief, yes me... Kenchi Sasaki in the flesh. The guy responsible for the attempted arrest of Fletcher last week." Kenchi stepped up onto a police car and spread his arms out laughing hysterically. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You!" the criminal snorted. Mucous flew out of his nose and a tear ran down from his eye. "Pay you Genom Dog! All of you!" He reached towards the back of his trench coat.

Kenchi glanced at what the criminal was reaching for the quickly drew his gun. He fired his gun just as the criminal was preparing to fire his. The criminals gun flew down to Kenchi's foot where he stepped on it and smiled. Kenchi jumped down off the car.

"Get 'em boys," Kenchi said walking away while slipping on his sunglasses.

"Who are you anyway?" one of the police officers asked.

"Can't you tell kid?" Kenchi said slyly looking back. "I'm the AD Police chief."

The police officers that remained outside looked at each other curiously. It wasn't Kenchi's jurisdiction to stop the criminal.

  
  


"Kenchi," Rick Hunter said walking into Kenchi's office. "What were you thinking today?"

"What do you mean?" Kenchi said glancing up from some papers. "I was only doing my job."

"Kenchi," Rick Hunter replied trying to calm down. "You are the AD Police chief. I am the commissioner. That was not your jurisdiction earlier."

"Packers Syndicate is though," Kenchi stated trying to prove what he did was right. "They wanted their voomers back, I just sped up the arrest process. Besides, they were asking for me."

Rick was speechless, he didn't know how to reply to that since the criminal was asking for the AD Police chief. Turned out that Rick couldn't argue with it if he was threatening for the AD Police chief. "Next time, make sure it's a voomer incident."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kenchi replied to Rick. "There is a voomer at the Genom burger malfuctioning."

"Call them up," Rick said turning around and waving good bye. "Not my problem."

Kenchi pulled open a drawer and picked up a phone. He pressed in the numbers for Genom Burger. The phone began to ring.

"Hello," someone said from the other end of the line. "I am Fred Kent, manager of Genom Burger, how may I help you?"

"Yes," Kenchi replied beginning to recall what happened earlier. "The voomer front was malfunctioning earlier. I thought you might want to know that."

"What voomer?" Fred said as if there never were a voomer there in the past. "We never had a voomer serving food here."

"Thank you for your time," Kenchi said slowly beginning to think. "Sorry for bothering you."

Kenchi hung up the phone, amd looked up in a trance. If there weren't a voomer at Genom Burger, then why was there one there earlier?


End file.
